The Patience of Joe
by theologygirl
Summary: Joe tries to rekindle his romance with Clarisse.
1. At the Consulate

"You've been wearing black for too long."

Her heart nearly stopped. She willed her next breath to come. His hand was on the stereo, starting the music again. He held his hand out to her, almost daring her to step out of mourning, and back into life.

She hesitated. It had been so long since their last dance, just before Rupert had learned of his illness. Clarisse had declared her place to be with her husband, the King, throughout his final days. A dutiful consort, with unspoken words Clarisse had told Joseph their friendship was on hold. She had concentrated on her duties as a wife and Consort since then, and beyond. Today that was about to change.

Her head was spinning with reasons to take Joseph's hand, and reasons to refuse. What if she forgot the steps? Stupid. This was their music, and she knew each step as she knew how his hands felt as he guided her through each turn. Was she ready? Was she ready to face him as just Clarisse, with no vows to prevent the outpouring of her feelings?

With a small smile and a nod, she accepted his hand and he lead her to the center of the empty ballroom. He would not rush her, it was enough that she had relented and agreed to his calculated request. His face betrayed none of the flood of emotion he was feeling to have her back in his arms after so long. He had known back then that he must bow out of her life as anything but her Head of Security, and bow out he had. Until now.

Rupert had died 11 months earlier, and this trip to San Francisco to meet Amelia was the first glimpse of the "old" Clarisse Joseph had seen in those long years. Amelia had brought a spark back into her Grandmother's life, and he intended to fan it into flame, to get back the vibrant woman that had taken hold of his heart nearly forty years ago.

Slowly, they resumed where they had left off five years earlier. Oddly, they felt like strangers to one another. Perhaps too much time had passed? Had they grown beyond the unspoken love they shared? All doubts dissipated as Joseph smiled gently into her blue eyes, both giving encouragement and seeking reassurance that she was all right. The dance continued, and with each step Clarisse grew confident that the time had come for her to move back into her life again. She smiled into the dark eyes that for so many years had been her lifeline; coming to her in her dreams for countless years.

Then she missed a step.

Joseph effortlessly moved them back in time with the music, responding to her cry of dismay by holding her more tightly in his arms, more firmly guiding her around the room. He spun her away, and pulled her back. He liked the way her dress moved with her, admiring her profile, and longing to… He wouldn't rush her.

Clarisse hadn't forgotten the dance step. She simply had become distracted by Joseph's close proximity, his scent, the familiar way his hand felt on her back. Her thoughts had wandered to the place forbidden except in her dreams and daydreams. Before Rupert got sick, she and Joseph were becoming dangerously close. They had been flirting, touching, and finding excuses to be together more often than necessary. That one night in the garden, following the annual Genovian Independence Day Ball, they had gone over the line. She'd danced with him in the gazebo, and when the music ended he'd kissed her, and she had kissed him recklessly in return. But there was no chance to explore the relationship further, for that had been the night Rupert had first collapsed. Five years ago. Since then, Philippe had died, and Joseph dearly hoped that his beloved Clarisse would weather the most painful days of her life. He stayed by her side, but at a respectful distance.

Today, the distance between them was shrinking with each dance step. They both knew the last notes of the music were seconds away. With uncertainty, their motion slowed.

They stopped; inches apart; each breathing slightly heavier than usual. Joseph was the first to break their silence. "Clarisse" he nearly whispered.

"Oh, Joseph, I, I don't know what to say…"

"I know. I've missed dancing with you."

She smiled, touching his face with her hand. "You are the most divine dancer, I'm sorry I wasn't a very good partner".

With both her hands clasped in his, he stepped back to look at her. "I want to dance with you for the rest of my life."

He knew he'd gone too far. The color that had been in her face, blushed from dancing, quickly drained as his words found meaning in her mind. She stepped back, unable to breathe, and when the next breath came, with it came a sob, and tears. She turned away, and fled the ballroom, leaving a bewildered Joseph kicking himself for rushing her.


	2. Finally

"Do you think she can do it?"

"She's young, but I've always believed in her".

Clarisse and Joseph were walking the palace grounds, discussing the unpredictable future of Princess Mia, newly graduated and returned to Genovia to become the nation's queen.

A long five years had passed since they had made the trip to San Francisco to meet Philippe Renaldi's daughter, the heir to the Genovian throne. Joseph had recently gone back alone to bring the princess to Genovia after her graduation, and Clarisse was getting to know her granddaughter as a young women, rather than the gawky teen she had first met.

Over those five years, Joseph had remained close to the woman he loved, and gradually, with much tenderness and patience, enabled her to return his affections.

There in the gazebo, before she realized what was happening, her hand was in Joseph's and she heard him saying: "I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows."

She had promised him she would think about it, but he knew that so many other thoughts and considerations would preoccupy her until Mia was on the throne, married, or both. Timing was never his strong suit.

He had waited nearly 3 weeks since then to press her for an answer. In two days Mia was supposed to walk down the aisle with Andrew Jacoby, and finally this whole horrid affair would be behind them. The Press caused him headaches as the security measures were tested, and Lionel, well he wondered if he had enough pain medication to last him until the boy went back to school in the autumn.

The security camera in his office showed Clarisse was in the ballroom. According to the daily schedule from Charlotte, the Queen was supposed to choose place settings and dancing music for the wedding reception. He would join her there, and if the timing were right, perhaps this would be the happiest day of his life.

She looked beautiful. He had seen her in many gorgeous gowns over the years, and whether she was decked out in jewels or dirty from digging in the garden, her beauty never failed to knock the wind out of him. Today, it was a simple skirt and sweater, and as always the sight of her made his heart flutter.

He smiled as he watched her from the doorway, pretending to dance with an imaginary partner. He wondered if she was pretending to dance with him. He decided to make sure she was, and stepped in and took her in his arms as she twirled. The smile on her face warmed his heart, and he beamed back at her as they danced to the music. She leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed their closeness as they barely moved to the music.

"Have you been thinking about us?"

- - - - - - -

Charlotte had decided to check on the Queen's progress with the place settings and came to the top of the ballroom staircase. She watched as Joseph stormed away, the Queen actually running to grab his arm. She heard the Queen's words, pleading for Joseph's understanding, and realized that she had intruded on a deeply personal conversation. Her heart ached for Joseph, and for Her Majesty, as it was clear these two cared deeply for one another, and duty would keep them from being together. Charlotte backed away in sadness.

When the ballroom was quiet, no voices, no music, Charlotte again entered. She saw the Queen standing, head bent, hands clenched on the table.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte tested carefully.

She was not prepared for this side of Queen Clarisse to show through. The anger and tremor in her voice caught her assistant off guard, and it was clear that she wanted to be left alone. Charlotte obliged, and left a teary-eyed Queen to her thoughts.

- - - - - - - -

The day before the wedding the palace was a hive of activity. Caterers, florists, wedding planners, and gardeners were getting the palace ready for the first royal wedding in decades. Queen Clarisse couldn't concentrate inside, and decided to take Maurice for a walk outdoors.

- - - - - - -

Charlotte caught up with Joe on the balcony of the Carriage House, which incidentally overlooked the gardens. Roused from his thoughts, Joe turned to greet the young woman.

"I thought I might find you here, Joe"

"And why was that?"

Charlotte turned her head and indicated the Queen, holding Maurice's leash down in the garden.

"As Head of Security, it is my job to look after the Crown".

"Hmm. I suppose it is. Who will do it then, after you leave?" Charlotte held up a white envelope marked "Your Majesty".

"My resignation leaves the job open to Shades, my capable successor. He will do a fine job".

"And what about the Queen? Did you consider her when you left this in the office this morning?"

"Charlotte, my dear, you see a bit perturbed with me. May I inquire why?"

"Because you're leaving! Joe! What are you thinking"!

Charlotte was exasperated, and the expression on her face told him the paper in her hand had hit its mark with Clarisse.

"It's time for me to go. The Queen is retiring, Shades is ready to take over… and I'm ready for a little Joe-time." He paused to look out over the garden, to take in the final moments of watching his love. "She turned me down, you know."

Charlotte was quiet. "I know", she said softly. "I'm sorry".

"I can't stay, it's too hard to be near her now." He pounded his fist on the stone wall. "I'm such an idiot! I should have waited, or maybe, maybe I just thought she loved me. "

Charlotte laid a hand on his arm. "Her duty to her country is conflicting with how she feels about you, Joe"

"Oh? And how does she feel about me, Charlotte?" His voice was rising, and his breath was rasping. "I can't compete with Genovia for her love!"

They both turned to stare out over the gardens, and watched the Queen pass Maurice's leash to a guard and walk back inside, back to her duty as the Queen of Genovia.

- - - - - - -

It had been a history-making day in the Genovia Parliament. A defiant young princess in a wedding gown had left her intended at the altar and had changed Genovian law, allowing her the right to govern as a single woman. The church, ready for a wedding, and full of guests now seemed devoid of purpose for the moment. The college graduate, now skilled in the ways of the heart, realized quickly that there was a fairy tale still to be had.

Mia's message to Grandma Clarisse was clear: there was no reason to wait anymore.

Momentarily in shock at what she was about to do, Clarisse took several breaths and stared forward. She called his name.

"Joseph".

Charlotte stood behind her, holding Mia's bouquet and secretly praying for a happy ending. Joseph stepped up to face his Queen, not able to look her in the eye.

"Your Majesty?"

"Dear Joseph. Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

The ever-cool ex-head of security stared into her blue eyes: "Well, I thought you'd never ask".

- - - - - - -

It was after midnight when the last guest left the palace. Mia had excused herself to go to bed, and Charlotte had finally left the Queen's suite with instructions not to disturb the newlyweds in the morning. Joe had actually guided her to the door, and with one word "Out", closed and locked it behind her. He turned to look at his bride, still in her jewels and gown, but now shoeless standing in front of the fireplace.

"At last, we're alone!"

She turned to smile at him. "In the words of the Archbishop: 'finally!'"

Joseph pulled her into his arms and whispered, "My darling, I thought this day would never come."

"I knew it would, but I truly wasn't expecting it to be today!" she laughed.

They were quiet for a while, embracing, lost in their own thoughts.

Clarisse was the first to break their silence. "It's bedtime, don't you think?"

He smiled at her; "I'd carry you over the threshold, if it weren't for my knee replacement".

Clarisse took her husband's hand: "I'll settle for this" she said, and led him toward the bedroom.

The End

_Thank you all for your kind reviews. _


End file.
